Big Sister Midna
Big Sister Midna is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: Midna decides to spend time with Lily in order to get to know her and the team better. But an old enemy known as Zant returns for revenge. Now Midna must defend her little sister figure and her new family from Zant's wrath. Trivia: * Zant will guest star in this. * Midna joins the team at the end. Scenes Midna vs. Zant *Zant: *draws out a blade* Hand over the baby, "princess", and I might be generous enough to spare your life!!! *Midna: Forget it!! I won't let you harm her! *Zant: Don't tell me that the Twilight Princess has grown soft for ponies and babies now!! *Midna: Keep your mouth shut, you freak! *Baby Lily: *whimpers a bit in fear* *Midna: *to Baby Lily* Shh... *Zant: Last chance, Midna!!! *holds the blade close to Midna's neck* Give me the baby or you BOTH will meet the same fate, you traitor!!! *Midna: *glares at Zant* In your dreams. I took you down before and i can do it again! *Baby Lily: Midna!!! NOOOO!!!!!!! *Midna: *to Baby Lily* I won't let this monster hurt you, Lily! *Zant: How DARE you call me the monster, foolish girl!!!! *attempts to stab Midna* *(Midna used her power to block Zant's attack) *Zant: *shouts angrily and spins around* *Midna: *grabs Baby Lily and avoids the attack* *Baby Lily: *shrieks a bit* *Midna: *whispers* Shh. It's okay. I won't let him hurt. Midna joins the family *Baby Lily: *hugs Midna* *Midna: ....! *hugs Baby Lily back* I'm so glad you're safe now, Lily. *Xion: *smiles* You kept my cousin safe, Midna. Thank you. *Midna: I wasn't gonna let that loser Zant try to kill any of you and try to take my kingdom again. I've grown to care about you since our Adventure with Link. * Jeffrey: ...Speaking of which, we never got to thank you for helping us back then. * Midna: No time like the present than. * Aqua: We may have not trusted you back then, but we truly do now. * Xion: When the Mirror was destroyed after you went back to your kingdom, we really missed you. * Midna: I know. *to herself* You've only told me 53 times now.... *Jeffrey: *smiles* Hm...you know, we were thinking... *Midna: That you think I'm funny after all? *Jeffrey: *laughs* Well, yes. But that's not it. We were wondering...if you would like to be of the team. *Midna: ...! ....... Are you serious....? * Jeffrey: Of course. Am i right? * Jaden: Totally! We've come to really love you Midna like a member of our family! *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* *Midna: *looks at Baby Lily's face and smiles* You really want me to join you on your Adventures? * Baby Lily: Yeah!!! * Midna: *smiles wider* Awwwwwwww.... How can I say "no" to you? Of coarse I'll be a part of your Adventures. *Baby Lily: *coos happily* *Jaden: *smiles* Welcome aboard, Midna. * Jeffrey: *smiles* * Baby Lily: *hugs Midna and smiles* *Midna: *hugs her back* *Baby Lily: *smiles* I wuv you Midna. * Midna: *smiles* Love you too, Lily. * Baby Lily: You'we wike a sistew to me. * Midna: ...! I am? Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531